Chibi GW Boys
by Chris Sinasho
Summary: Short, funny fic. The GW boys are two years old and wreaking havoc in the nursery. Cute.
1. Meet The Little Boys

Writer's notes1: I do not own any of these characters or the Mickey Mouse Club.

Do not sue me please!

**Chibi GW Boys: Chapter 1**

"Now, now little Heero, don't hurt Duo," said the nanny as she walked by the five's playpen. 

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" cried the braided baby. "YOU PULLED MY BRAID!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up you weakling!" There standing over by Duo was a Chinese boy by the name of Wufei Chang. " Only weak people cry!" He was the one who got mad the most out of the five boys. The others were Heero Yuy, the strong and silent one, Duo Maxwell, the braided and silly one, Trowa Barton, the also silent yet acrobatic one, and Quatre Raebarba Winner, the rich soft one.

Quatre ran out screaming "We shouldn't be fighting at all!" 

Trowa (being a genius at two) was reading a book about being a clown. "Quiet you guys, I'm trying to read my book," he said. They gave him an odd look and went back to arguing. "Shut up or I'll kill you ALL!" 

Everyone became silent immediately. 

"SNACK TIME!" said the cook. The five boys started stampeding toward the snack room in a hungry rage.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed all the other kids in the daycare.

"I GET FIRST DIBS!" screamed Duo.

"No, I DO!" screamed Heero.

"I DO!" screamed Quatre.

"I DO!" screamed Wufei.

"I DO!" screamed Trowa.

"Whoa, Trowa!" Said Heero.

"Wow. You are definitely not weak," said Wufei.

"Oooooo," said Quatre.

"Cool!" said Duo.

They stared at Trowa for a while, until suddenly Duo said, "Let's eat!"

They were finishing up the dessert when Quatre saw that the door to the kitchen was _open. _"Let's go to the kitchen guys," said the blond boy. (He knew that they were always hungry after dinner.) They looked at the open door and smiled sweetly. 

"Kitchen raid!" yelled Duo, and they entered.

"Mmmm," said Trowa as he ate some sugar.

"I wonder what this stuff does?" wondered the confused Duo as he knocked three bags of yeast into some bread dough. 

  
A half-hour later they heard footsteps and ran out to daily movie time where they were watching Mickey Mouse Club episodes.

"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" They heard the cook yell a while later. 

"Uh-oh," said Duo. 

"DOUGH!" They heard a kid yell.

And soon the entire hall was filled with…dough.

"Duo!" everyone yelled angrily.

"What?" he responded innocently.

Later at nap time…

Duo sighed contentedly. "Gee. I can't wait till tomorrow."

Writer's notes2: well how did you like it? It was my first.

E-mail me but no flames please!


	2. Meet The Girls. (and Zechs and Treize)

A/N: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters, so don't sue me. AHHHH! THE FBI IS BACK! YOU'LL NEVER GET MEEEEE! (runs of screaming.)  
  
Chibi GW Boys 2: Meet the girls. (And Zechs and Treize.)  
  
One day at the day care/camp center where they were staying, the five boys were playing their usual thing. One of them would be a secret spy and try to find the "Secret information" where the others hid it. If they hadn't found it by the certain time (which was usually eleventy-three), they lost. Then they would argue that they had cheated and get into a fistfight, until the hyperactive day care lady had to stop them. This time it was Heero's turn. Before the time ran out the day care lady shouted  
  
"Listen up everybody! We have SIX new friends, can you believe it? SIX! AND a new helper!"  
  
"Man, she scares me," Duo whispered to Heero. The daycare lady continued,  
  
"Let me introduce them: Hilde Schebiker, Relena Peacecraft and Dorothy Catalonia, age 2. Millardo Peacecraft, brother of Relena, Midi Une, Sally Poe and Lucretzia Noine, age 6, and our new helper, Treize Kushrinada, Ten years old."  
  
Heero unusually stuttered "D-did sh-she say R-R-Relena?  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Duo  
  
"Is she Rough?" asked Quatre, cowering behind Trowa.  
  
"Hmph" said Wufei "She's probably a…"  
  
"Weakling?" Trowa continued.  
  
"How'd you know?" Wufei replied.  
  
"Lets just say I know her," said Heero.  
  
"Oh Heero, you're here!" said Relena and immediately hugged heero.  
  
"Ewww cooties!" Heero said and tried to get away.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" yelled Milliardo and lunged at Heero. Heero dodged quickly and smacked him over the head  
  
"Gladly" Heero replied.  
  
While Milliardo and Heero fought, Hilde and Sally were talking to Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Hey Duo, do you want to play house?" asked Hilde  
  
"What's house, anyway?" said Duo feeling confused.  
  
"House is a game where one person is a daddy and one person is a mommy and it's very fun, right Wufei?" said Sally  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOU WEAK ONNA!!" Yelled Wufei.  
  
"Such children. Will you settle them down?" asked Treize pointing to Une.  
  
"Yes mister Treize. EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Une yelled. Everyone looked at her, sat down for a second, and then returned to what they were doing. While Heero and Milliardo kept fighting, Milliardo cornered Heero. Heero immediately pulled out his gun and grabbed Relena's head.  
  
"Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot!" Heero threatened.  
  
"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Relena shrieked.  
  
"Put her DOWN!" Milliardo shouted and stepped closer.  
  
Heero did as he had planned and pulled the trigger and what came out was…water. Relena felt it and fainted straight away. By the time that that had happened, it was naptime. As everyone climbed into their sleeping places Heero thought "Boy what a day. I hope tomorrow is better."  
  
a/n: Did you like it? Email me (but no flames) at www.crystalgenie1@aol.com 


	3. The Great Doll Fight

A/N: I don't own any of these characters (though I wish I did).

Chibi GW Boys 3: The Great Doll Fight.

            The little guys were all playing nicely (well if you call Heero hacking in to the stock market playing) when all of a sudden Duo got bored, took Hilde's Doo-Doo Debbie doll and chucked it at Heero.  Heero saw it coming, did a matrix-like duck, and made it hit Quatre.  After being pelted with doll, Quatre went into the ZERO system mode, grabbed all the dolls, and started throwing them every-which way.  This soon became an all out doll-fight.  Heero made a doll cannon out of extra parts (which he stole from Duo).

            "Target sighted and locked.  Firing now," the cannon beeped. Soon everyone to the left of Heero was covered in doll stuffing.  After awhile it became a sided battle, between Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Relena against Zechs, Noin, Une, Sally, Dorothy and Hilde with Treize watching.  Later it seemed that no one would win.  Heero had sent himself out as a spy.  He hadn't returned in ages.  Everybody was going crazy awaiting him to come back to their dollhouse fort.  Relena suddenly jumped up and screamed

            "I can't TAKE it any more.  My love is out their risking his LIFE for you for you lazy…um…people…things!  I'm going out there to rescue him!"

            "Relena…" Quatre said.

            "Are you INSANE?!" Duo continued.

Relena scowled at him, "HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO!!!!! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!!!!!" she screamed as she stepped out of the barrier.  She saw the machine guns blasting out doll heads and hitting the wind up dolls they had sent out as infantry.  After feet of walking, she found Heero lying unconscious.  "Heero, Heero wake up you idiot," she slapped him. "Please?" she begged. He woke up.      
            "Relena" he said "We have to end this, now." After awhile they got back to base, they fired their secret beam gun and soon enough the enemy base was destroyed.

            "I get it now," Quatre said, "Heero is the soul of the daycare!" at naptime, Duo thought, "Boy, today was exciting.  Tomorrow we're going to celebrate with some expensive milk.  Four nuts!"

A/N: like? E-mail me if you want more, but no flames!


End file.
